1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting device, a display device having an organic light emitting device, and a method of manufacturing an display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat display devices have been developed. Examples include flat cathode ray tube devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. An organic light emitting display is a self-emissive type of display having a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and fast response speed. Accordingly, organic light emitting displays are often used in digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, mobile information terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers, flexible display devices, and other mobile devices. These displays are also used ultra-thin televisions, appliances, and other larger size electronics applications.